United of Light and Hope
by Phoeagles
Summary: Takeru came back. What will Hikari do?


Chapter One This is kind of Season 1, there is no season 2 in here. Hikari =Kari Takeru =T.K. Izumi=Izzy Joe= Joe Yamato= Matt Mimi=Mimi Sora= Sora Taichi=Tai  
  
--Flashback--  
  
2 years ago.  
  
" Hikari, I think, since we went out, you haven't been good to me," said Takeru coldly. "So I think we shouldn't be together anymore."  
  
Hikari was completely shock of what he had just told her. They have been together for two years now. He just wants to break it all up and forget everything just like that. She has been really nice to him, helping him with everything. And he said I haven't been good to him. That's just a lie.  
  
"I'm going out with Vicky," Takeru spat it icily in her sad, shocked face. "I think that you don't even want to be around me. Maybe I'm just too good for you. So goodbye."  
  
Her face told him that she was about to do something to him. But he knew he couldn't stop it so he didn't even bother to tell her to stop what she was going to do.  
  
"Takeru, don't you ever let me see your goddamn face ever again. You hear me. Get away from me right now," she yelled at him with an enormous amount of energy. But for a second later, she thought to herself that she shouldn't have yelled at him.  
  
-- End Flashback--  
  
Hikari kept thinking of that memory every night. Ever since the confrontation, she hadn't spoke to him. He had moved all the way to New York. Part of her did want to talk to him; she kept thinking that he really was too good for her. And a jerk that kneeled to that Angel of Death, Vicky. What a loser!! "Next time I see him, I'll use my Taijitsu! Heh, taking those lessons two years ago will finally pay off. I'll kick him out of here," she blurted it out with pent-up anger. That day two years ago had to be the worst days of her life. (He was going to pay for it) But at the very moment she was thinking that he is one of the sweetest guys she ever met. She is very confused right now with the things that are with Takeru.  
  
She went to sleep. ZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz  
  
  
  
Next Morning.  
  
"Wake up Hikari, you're going to be late for school. You have 5 minutes to get ready," yelled her mom from the kitchen.  
  
She felt tired. So she kept on sleeping. Next thing she knows it was 12 O'clock.  
  
"Honey, if you were sick, why did you tell me? I would have got you some medicine earlier. I knew there was something wrong with you today, because usually you don't wake up late so that's why I came up here 10 minutes after I called you to get ready and your temperature was 103 degrees. So you don't have to school today. I called the school for you already. And don't worry that you are going to miss anything because I talked to your teacher and she said they wont do anything important, just same stuff and she complimented you that you were such a good student," explained to Hikari.  
  
By 3 PM, Taichi got home. "Yo, sis, how're ya feeling?" Taichi said with kindness in his voice.  
  
" I feel so much better now. Mom said that I'm almost fine now. So I think I'll be able to go to school tomorrow," she detailed about her illness for 5 minutes.  
  
A week later at her school was totally normal. But what's abnormally on the way home on is that she saw something like Digimon. She walked over to it. And when she touched it, her hand went right through it.  
  
" What the--------?" she was shocked. This digimon looks like a tiger. So she called out " Tigeramon." The digimon turned but it looked like it didn't notice that she was there. It was like a living illusion.  
  
When she got home. She told Taichi about it and he said " What? Are you kidding me? That's what happens to me and the other Digi- Destines at school."  
  
"No way! Do you think that ----?"  
  
" The Digi- Gate is open," finished Hikari's line for her.  
  
  
  
After dinner, Taichi was using his computer to look up something on the Internet. But then everything was gone in a second. The computer appears to have a picture of a Digimon. It was a Dark Vasmpirismon. The description on the computer said that Dark Vampirismon is a brother of the last Darkness Empire leader. So now Dark Vampirismon is the new ruler of the Darkness. It has four servants, but each of them, has their own army. They are together called The Dark Termination. Their names are The Dark Angel of the sea, the sky, hell and the outer space. At that moment, he knew exactly what he had to do. He told Hikari about it and she called all the Digi-Destines together. She told them to get here as quick as possible. She also told them, it was about the Digital World.  
  
While Hikari calls al the Digi-Destines, Taichi saved all the information about the Dark Termination. He now knows how to go to the Digital World and come back. He just has to call out Digi-Gate open.  
  
Ten Minutes later.  
  
"Hi everybody, thanks for coming," said Hikari  
  
"You don't have to say that. We've been through so much together in the Digital world and this is what we are here about so let's get on with it," Joe said it kindly.  
  
"O.K. I'm gonna get start now," start to tell them what had happen. "First, I was on the computer and then everything was gone. And this appears. "He showed them what he saved. Five Minutes later, he was don't showing them the info.  
  
"I think we should go and destroy some of it," said Sora with excitement.  
  
" I agree, so let's go now," said Izzy.  
  
"Digi-Gate open," everybody yelled loudly.  
  
When they got there, the Digital World was different. Four years ago, it was full of forests. Now, it was just grassland.  
  
"Master, the Digi-Destines are here from the real world," said the cold voice. "What are you going to do?"  
  
"You, Seaolamon, take your army and destroy them.  
  
"Yes, master, but what if they are too strong."  
  
"They will never be stronger than us and if you come back and didn't destroy them. Then I will torture you far 300 days," yelled at Seaolamon.  
  
"Gatomon, I miss you."  
  
Everybody said stuff to his or her digimon like *I miss you*. But then they heard, a group of people was calling them.  
  
It was Yamato and Mimi fun towards them. " Hi everyone."  
  
At that moment they all heard another sound.  
  
It was Takeru Takaishi!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
"How was it in New York, Yamato," said Taichi  
  
"Are you only gonna talk to Yamato, I mean Takeru and I are here from New York too," joking to Taichi. "But everybody guess what?" 


End file.
